micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Commonwealth of Egan
'Egan, '''officially the '''Hemiboreal Republic of Egan '(referring to its climate) is a micronation located in Montreal, Canada. It was founded on July 10th, 2017. The nation is the birthplace of Crumology. It has its own time zone, which is 30 minutes behind UTC -5 EST. Etymology The word "Egan" comes from Egan Avenue, a street near the Principality. Government The government of Egan is a One Party Centre-Leftist Republic led by Governor Aidan Bartlett of the National Coalition Political Views Egan is a progressive nation. They are against global warming, firearms, racism, homophobia, and sexism. Egan supports pacifism, gender equality, LGBT+ rights, ethnic harmony, and bagels. Egan has some of the most strict gun laws in the world. All guns and gun factories are illegal even for police and military. The only guns citizens can carry are licensed Nerf guns. Anthem The national anthem of Egan is "Egan Our Country", sung to the tune of "La Rose du Jardin". Egan our country strong and free. Built by the hands of the Eganese. Standing proud and in unity. Egan is our country. (repeat 2x) Territory Egan claims several territories. Here is a list. * Scammington * Metallo * Aragestan * Harven Archipelago Currency The three official currencies of the Principality of Egan are the Eganese Lid, the LoMN Numus, and the Alliance Franc. Lids are made out of can lids. The Alliance Franc is the official currency of The Alliance of Fish, which Egan is a member of. The Numus is the currency of the League of Micronations, which Egan is also a member of. Accepted currencies Egan accepts Terraria coins, the Euro, and Canadian currency. Foreign Relations Egan recognizes all UN members. Egan also recognizes Molossia, the Aerican Empire, Hutt River, Dracul, Newton, Excifort The UENR, Apachiland, Skywalkistan, Vlasynia, Falalia, Catalonia, Levonia, Alimia, New Rizalia, the Kingdom of United Counties, the Kingdom of Paxia and Abkhazia. Egan has been recognized by the Kingdom of Paxia, the Aerican Empire, the Commonwealth of Dracul, Excifort, Newton, the Econodentists, and the Kingdom of United Counties . Although Molossia does not officially recognize other micronations, they have stated that they would provide assistance to Egan if in need, and if it is in Molossia's power. The Principality of Egan is a member of TAOF (The Alliance Of Fish), an organization consisted of the Principality of Newton (the founder of TAOF), The People's Republic of Nova Cordonia, & The Principality of Egan. It is also a member of the League of Micronations, the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, and the Alliance of Pacifist Micronations. National Days Egan celebrates the solstices and equinoxes, Christmas, Samhain (Halloween), Easter, the New Year, and Thanksgiving. Egan also celebrates 12 other national holidays, most of them inspired from "Stardew Valley" festivals. Christmas and Easter are observed as secular holidays due to their secularization throughout the 20th and 21st century A.D. Citizens get days off on equinoxes and solstices because they are observed as religious holidays. Egan also celebrates Norton Day and Pink Shirt Day. * April 13th - Egg Festival (Stardew Valley Fesitval) * May 24th - Lilac Dance (Adaptation of a Stardew Valley Festival) * June 28th - Dance of the Moon Squirrels (Adaptation of a Stardew Valley Festival) * July 10th - Tesla Day (Eganese independence day) * July 11th - Bagel Luau (Adaptation of a Stardew Valley Festival) * October 16th - Scammington Fair (Tourists come to see a grand exposition in Egan) * October 27th - Spirits' Eve (Stardew Valley Festival) * December 8th - Ice Festival (Stardew Valley Festival) * December 10th - Aidan's Day (Celebrating the Governor's birthday) * December 23rd - Feast of the Winter Star (Stardew Valley Holiday) Culture The Eganese are a very cultured people. Their culture is in some ways similar to Hungarian, Quebecois, and British culture. The national food is Bagels and the national beverage is maple cowsmilk. The national sport is Rock Em Sock Em Robots. In terms of TV entertainment, Salad Fingers, the X-Files, Geography Now, the Joy of Painting, and Star Trek are popular TV series. Popular movies include Dog of Man and the Sixth Sense. Favourite pop songs among the Eganese include 7th Element by Vitas, Ievan Polka and Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone Image Gallery Category:Canadian Micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Canadian micronations Category:French Speaking Category:French-speaking Category:Principality of Egan